Furgul
Appearance Furgul is a gray lurcher (Mix of a Greyhound, Wolfhound or Deerhound). Personality Furgul is a wild, kind, brave, and loving lurcher. He is the leader of the Dog Bunch and is the dog that runs in the darkness, like the prophecy said. History Part one: Bravedog Keeva, a blue greyhound, gives birth to four pups. There are three girls and one boy; she names the girls Eena, Nessa, and Brid, and names the boy Furgul. They are raised to believe that they are pure greyhounds, but as they get older, Keeva tells Furgal that he must run, because he is really a lurcher, and because of how fast he is growing, Dedbone is going to find out and kill him. Keeva also tells him that he must find his father, Argal. Furgal promises to come back and save Keeva. When it is the first day in racing season, Keeva is supposed to be placed in a cardboard box to go off to the racetrack. She plans to run away before her leash can be put on, giving the dogs time to jump into another, empty cardboard box and go to the racetrack, where they can escape. However, the Gambler finds them and furthermore notices that they are not greyhounds. Dedbone goes and gets his shotgun, and while he does, Furgal manages to help Brid escape. The other three are still in the box, and Dedbone shoots multiple times until Furgal manages to tip the box enough to fall out of the truck. Eena dies immediately of her shotgun wounds, but Furgal was only hit in the leg and Nessa still manages to survive. Nessa and Furgal go to a cavern, and Furgal hunts for them. They plan to survive in the mountain, but a day later Nessa dies of her wounds, leaving Furgal alone. He feels her spirit leave and imagines that now she will help all spirits find their way in the mountains. He then leaves the mountain to follow the river, where he meets Gerry, who takes him home. After a bit of nagging from his wife Harriet, Gerry manages to convince her to keep Furgal, who meets up with Kinnear, a bulldog. Part two: The dog who runs in the darkness Furgal learns from Kinnear all of the rules of the household, which he disapproves of. He plans to escape. One day, Gerry and Harriet take Furgal to the dog park. There he meets Samantha, a pitch-black German Shepherd that shares his interests. They play-fight, but the owners don't understand and think that they are attacking each other, so they pull the dogs away from each other. Before they are taken away, Furgal learns that Samantha's real name is Dervla. After the incident at the park, Gerry and Harriet don't want anything like that to happen again, so they decide that it's time for Furgal to get neutered. When Kinnear tells him what neutering really is, Furgal knows that he cannot let that happen and plans even more intently to escape. When they finally take him to the veterinarian's office, he bolts as soon as they take off his collar and doesn't look back. Out on the streets he meets Pace, a Labrador Retriever and seeing-eye dog with an overwhelming sense of sarcasm. Pace tells him to go through the mall, but watch out for the guards. While there, he also meets eight miniature female dogs who fall madly in love with him and chase him through the mall. The chaos confuses the guards, though, and gives him the opportunity to escape. As soon as he exits the mall, he gets captured by "The Traps", or the dogcatchers. While in the truck on the way to the animal shelter, he meets Zinni the papillon, Tess the beagle, and Skyver the mutt. The truck stops once again to get another dog, who turns out to be his father Argal. There, he learns that unlike the others, Argal isn't going to be given his five days in the shelter. He has been labeled a dangerous dog and is going to be killed as soon as they get to the shelter. While at the shelter, Furgal meets with Brennus, a Saint Bernard who taught Argal what he knows. Before Argal is killed, they give him some time with Furgal and with Brennus. While there, Furgal is told about how the mysterious Doglands are inside of you, and that his spirit will always be with them, and you just have to feel it. Then he is taken away, and Furgal becomes the new shelter leader, being Argal's son. So angered by the death of his father, Furgal decides to have a revolt. All the cage doors are opened and the dogs break free, refusing to go anywhere until their demands are met. During the revolt, Furgal meets with Jodi, a dog whisperer, who offers that all the dogs in the revolt come live at Appletree Dog Sanctuary instead of going back. What makes Furgal agree is that she says he will be killed when they go back because he will be labeled a dangerous dog like his father. They all live at Appletree for a while until Furgal hears a whimpering pup. When he goes to help the pup, he gets captured by two thieves, Tattoo and Spotty, and finds out that the pup was only hurt for the sake of the trap and didn't know any better. He gets labeled "dogmeat" and is fed to Gremlin, Lunk, Freak, and Chopper. Dervla comes out of the shadows and kills them. Seeing the dogs dead, Tattoo and Spotty put him with Dervla, where she tells him their job is to distract guard dogs while the two humans go burglarizing. At the first house, Furgal meets with two giant schnauzers named Cogg and Baz and convinces them to attack Tattoo and Spotty with the bribe of bacon. After the attack, Cogg and Baz join Furgal and the others. Dervla, Cogg, and Baz come to live at Appletree, and peace is retained for a short amount of time. Then Furgal expresses his desire to save his mother Keeva, and Jodi says that she will look up the racing greyhounds on the betting page of the papers. Dedbone is not listed because that was just the dog's name for him, so Jodi asks racing names until something rings a bell. Furgal remembers his mother telling him her racing name, but he just can't remember. Eventually he remembers that it's "Sapphire Breeze", and he and all the dogs go to the racetrack. Part three: The Dog Bunch While on the racetrack, Keeva is in the lead and has only a few steps to go before she would win, but then the spirit of Argal washes over the racetrack and she begins to dance with glee at feeling it. Soon all of the other dogs begin to dance and none of them finish the race. Afterward, Dedbone prepares to kill Keeva for her "little act" on the track. A plan is formulated to save Keeva, but when Furgal sees all the other greyhounds shut in Dedbone's Hole, he figures that he must save them all. Then he finds out that Tic and Tac, the bullmastiffs in Dedbone's Hole, have pups. Zinni has experience walking on wires, so she agitates the greyhounds enough with her presence for Dedbone to open the gates to see what the matter is. Then, the greyhounds charge and the battle begins. Cogg and Baz, now aware of their newfound abilities in killing, kill all five of Tic and Tac's pups, and then Tic and Tac are killed themselves by other dogs. Furgal sees Dedbone driving away with Keeva in the back of the truck and races after her. Brennus sacrifices himself to save Keeva, getting shot attacking Dedbone and then lying injured until the truck runs him over, finally killing him. Right before he dies, Brennus tells Furgal to run "The Doglines", the places where the ancestors of the dogs walked. Then Skyver lunges at Dedbone, knocking him back enough for him to tip over the side of the chasm and die there. Category:Characters